One Earth
by Koinu-ink
Summary: Ozai is defeated Benders are hated and blamed for the war but worse yet they're losing their ablitly to bend as has Zuko. After meeting a girl who can bend more than one element he sets out to take her to the Avatar[better sumary inside ZukoOC Kataang SoS
1. Prologe

**Prologue: One Earth**

Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar: The Last Airbender

Author's note: Good evening, (one should always begin with pleasantries when beginning something) I know everyone hates an o.c. fanfic, especially if you're like me; however, I just couldn't help myself; this story won't work with a pre-existing character. (T-T) I am writing this fanfic for two reasons:  
1) Because I have never finished a story in my entire life and I need to do this to prove to myself I have what it takes to write a story against opposition (this is an o.c.fanfic) and unsupported.

2) My best friend (who has to listen to all my stories) won't let me tell her the ending unless I write it.

I will write this story to the best of my ability so please read and enjoy; I accept and appreciate all reviews.

**Thank you**

Summary Seven years have passed since Aang defeated the Fire Nation and brought peace to every tribe and kingdom. He could not have overthrown Fire Lord Ozai and Princess Azula without the help of the waterbender Katara, her brother Sokka, the earthbender Toph, and the firebender Zuko.

While peace might have been restored harmony has not. The people blame benders for the 100 year war. This is because without bending firebenders wouldn't have been able to wage war against the rest of the world and without bending the Air Nomads, the Water Tribe, and the Earth Kingdom wouldn't have been able to resist the Fire nation for so long causing more lives to be lost. People who can bend, no matter what nationality, are shunned; the majority of people will not speak, house, sell, or even help a person who is bender. However even while all other benders are shunned Aang and his comrades have been elevated to a god-like status amongst all peoples. Most disconcerting of out comes though is that benders great and small, weak and strong, young and old are losing their ability to bend. One such bender is Zuko Sozin.


	2. Chp 1: Ashes

**One Earth**

**Chapter 1: Ashes**

Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar: The Last Airbender

_What connects Earth to Fire? Ashes._

It was a beautiful night in Pohuai though you could see the stars it was snowing; the snow shined as if it gave off its own light but it was the full moon's glow that gave it that life. Anyone watching would have held their breath for a moment, fixed the image in there mind to recall it, and in later years then exclaim what a truly lovely evening it was. Well most anyone would. A person, however who very fervently thought that this was one of the most wretched and hateful evenings in his memory, was making his way to the nearest shelter.

Zuko stood in front of the _White Plum_, a 'tea house' of sorts. A woman leaning out a window smoking a long pipe cooed down at him, "Whell now dearie don' be standin' out there in the cold com'on inside an' I promise t' warm ya right up." She breathed out the smoke through her nose and it wafted down towards him. Zuko didn't even look up as he entered the building. He was greeted by a girl who greatly resembled the one he'd met out side but she was by far much younger. She was looking at him—at his scar he knew— with wide eyes and then she blinked twice.

"Greetings Honorable Sir"—

Zuko snorted at her use of the word 'honorable', cutting her off. "I would like to speak with the mistress of this establishment."

The girl bowed, "One moment sir," then with a sweep of her robe she left through a sliding door. Zuko sat cross-legged on the floor he didn't know how long he would have to wait it seemed rather busy. He sat there listening to clatter of dishes and glasses, the patter of running feet on wood, the loud deep laughter of drunk men, and the shrill breathy giggles of women. He was thinking about how he would have trouble getting to sleep that night when an aged woman, wearing heavy make up, entered.

"Greetings Honorable Sir what is it that you ask of me." She gave him a

yellow-toothed grin which caused her wrinkles to spread across her face like tiny cracks.

"To be frank," Zuko stated as he stood up.

"I would have no other way." The woman said still smiling.

He raised his single eyebrow already thinking that this woman was going to give him problems. "I would not be stopping at a place like _this_ unless of the awful weather. I require only a room and some dinner."

"Ah I understand." The woman grinned wickedly at him the clapped her hands. "Terra please come and see to the needs of our honored guest." A young girl at the edge of womanhood stepped from behind the old woman she gave a quick bow to him and was about to speak before Zuko cut her off. 

"Didn't I just say all I needed was a place to sleep and some food?!" His smoldering temper was already beginning to flare up.

"Sir, would you be so kind as to refrain from using such a vulgar tone of voice? This is a joyous place filled with laughter and delight; do not ruin it for others by being so ill natured. Now as for the girl it is not our policy to rent out rooms like any common inn. The girl will go with you and see to your _needs_ however simple or extravagant they turn out to be." She waved her hand gesturing to the girl—to Terra who bowed once again and reached out her hand for him to take.

"I will lead you to the room now." She said smiling brightly two barely noticeable dimples appeared in her cheeks as small reminders of her not so long ago childhood. She acted as if Zuko had never been rude or contemptuous of her or the place she worked; Terra treated him like he was any other _guest_ she had entertained.

Zuko blinked at the outstretched hand. Her skin was tanner than the people of the Earth kingdom's but not as dark as those of the Water tribe; it was close to the color of red earth one often saw in the Fire Nation. "No thank you," Zuko indicated her hand, "But I will follow you." The wind was starting to howl outside and he had grown used to the comfort and warmth of the _White Plum_.

"I am pleased that you have decided to stay with us. It will be four silver pieces for the whole night give or take depending on the expenses you incur." She informed behind her opened fan no doubt to hide her gleeful, triumphant smile at another business deal gone her way.

Zuko rolled his eyes and followed the slight figure that walked gracefully before him, through a sliding door, and down a corridor. She walked with a dancers fluid movements as if even walking was an art. He wondered if she was born with it or if she had been trained. She slid open a door and stepped down. Dow?! 'Shit' is the word that sprung into Zuko's head as he stumbled through the doorway grabbing the frame to keep himself upright. Terra spun round quickly but once she had grasped the situation she let out a tinny giggle, "I'm sorry I didn't mention the drop. I am so used to it now I completely forgot." She held up her hand to cover her mouth as she laughed, he could tell that this was a learned response for she did it rather unnaturally. 

"You say 'so used to' as if there was once a time not to long ago when you went stumbling through doorways." He furrowed his eyebrow as he straightened up.

"Um yes! I have only been here for two years now." She was a little taken aback by his intuitiveness yet pleased at the conversation. "Is there anything else you'd like to know about me? I am skilled in many arts"—

'Not this again!' Zuko thought. His irritation was bubbling up inside him, and he was feeling cold. "No I would not like to know anything else, just get me some tea." He kept his voice low but that only made him sound more dangerous.

"Um yes but you see"—

Cut off for a third time that night Terra looked wide eyed at Zuko, "Look if you have to be here at least be _useful_ I don't care about any of the _arts _of a whore." His anger was flooding his mind and he kept thinking 'why the hell is it so cold?!'

"Of course." She gave a low bow and walked, still with the poise of a dancer, to a small cooking area. Tea was one of those sensual little pleasures in life best served right after it was made. Terra set a clay pot, with simple yet elegant white blossoms that flowered on a dark branch inlayed on it, over a small ember box to boil the water. Zuko who had grown up among the finest things from every nation recognized that though the pot was clay the delicate inlay work made it extremely valuable.

Zuko turned his attention from Terra, he had seen tea prepared many times before, and to the surrounding room hoping to find the causes of his sudden coldness. The room had tapestries hanging on the walls depicting pleasure gardens. Men and women were laughing and kissing, some were even bathing together. He could see no windows that had carelessly been left open but he continued to look around none the less. He was sitting at a low table on one of many vividly colored cushions. Across from the table was where Terra was preparing the tea. There were a few cupboards there along with the ember box. Carpets of all shades lay across the floor, and there was an open space before the bed. Now the bed was larger than most meant to hold three or more occupants at least. With two it would be vast, with one an ocean. "WHEEEEEEEEEET!" the whistling of the teapot interrupted his wandering mind.

Without any more delay Terra walked toward him, her newly found curves swaying slightly. Wordlessly she laid the tray down and placed a ceramic cup before him bearing the same design the pot had. Inside the cup was a shriveled red bud, but once the steaming water was poured into the cup the flower blossomed. It was beautiful and mesmerizing, Zuko could not wait to try it. He glanced up and saw that Terra was done pouring; however, her mouth was open as if to say something but he held up his and drank deeply from the cup. He loved how the heat of the liquid burned as he drank it and he savored the taste. It was darkly bitter with a twinge of sweetness. He wondered that something so lovely could hold such a harsh taste. He felt the saturated petals of the flower bush against his moistened lips as he drained the last drop from the cup. "That was ver..y…go…" The room lurched suddenly, but it couldn't have he felt no movement. He started to feel nauseas, could barely register the cup slipping from his hand, or hear thump as it fell on the carpeted floor. He looked up at Terra who was now supporting her bright green eyes wide concerned his last coherent thought was, 'Why is she so worried?'

**To be continued in: ****Chapter 2: Steam**

I'm not sure what currency the 'Avatar World' uses. Aang tries to bargain with the pirates with two copper pieces and gold is mentioned often so I assume there is also silver. If anyone knows the currency please tell me. Thank you.

**A. note:** I apologize for the lateness. Some personal matters came up and I couldn't finish this chapter, but now it's complete. I couldn't really include everything I wanted to in this chapter so that's why the ending is sucky. I appreciate all reviews and keep reading gets better!

**Thank you for reading**


End file.
